User blog:TheAnimeKid87/Chris and the Chocolate Factory (REVIEW)
Summary The summary of this episode was more Brickdgette and EllJ events, Beardo and Anne Maria's conflict reaching breaking point, Anne Maria trying to sustain allies, Beth serving as this seasons slightly lacklustre antagonist and LeShawna just being there, not having much plot, same with Ella this episode, she's actually rather random, straying away from the group. Characterization Everyone got some nice good realistic feel to them this episode, plus we learn more about them and themselves as characters. Brick and Bridgette became close, but are oblivious to the fact everyone knows they like each-other. We're shown Beardo retains his beat-boxing traits, which means he still has some essence of his original character back in S1. We're shown Ella can go crazy, mad and insane, bringing her some new depth. DJ's getting more depth with his relationship, Beth's antagonstic side isn't showcased as much, as she is warning the others, showing she still has some nice left in her. Flanderization Flanderization? LeShawna. LeShawna's only trait is actually just...being nice? In TDI-WT she had more personality than that, she spoke, she slapped, she lied, she cried, in earlier episodes she definitley was like that, but now? She's not doing much, in this episode she was the first one taken away and all we saw of her was being nice, now I am just judging on this episode, so yeah. Dramatic? Was the episode dramatic? Some-what, The double elimination made a return, no one knew who was going home, some things were predicable like who would win the challenge (Beth wasn't not tempted ONCE, she should've been tempted a few times, like the others) but the eliminations were shocking, seriously, LeShawna, left? Wow. Creative Scale The episode itself was definitley a step up for S1 episodes and maybe better than some S2 episodes, it is memorable, the challenge was creative, the return of the siging, the factory itself, it was just oozing creativity, and letting the host and the contestant choose who goes? Creative again. Elimination The elimination was dramatic, it wasn't a vote, making it all the more dramatic, LeShawna and Anne Maria being sent home? Rather satisfying, really. It just felt right, LeShawna had no more story, Anne Maria was beginning to get boring, having not much plot other than making alliances and harrassing Beardo, and a small few other interactions. Overall Overall, I give the episode, a big 9/10! It was a great episode, the feel of it was it nice, it was good to see the competitors in this environment, hilarious singing, good elimination, yet unexpected, and it's memorable! What more can I say? Oooh, I'll do my MVP of the episode! '''MVP: '''Bridgette/Beth. Yes, I can't decide they were both equally fantastic! Now onto why I didn't choose the others, Ella was weak in the episode, Anne Maria was starting to become dry, Beardo's a screenhog and not a really good one (in the episode), Brick seems boring, his only plot is Bridgette and unlike her, plus he didn't do much this episode, he could've done more things as Chris' helper, I mean Bridgette almost won the challenge. LeShawna? She was funny, but barely featured. DJ? Bit boring and barely featured, and he revolves around his interactions still in the game instead of making new ones, '''Limo: '''DJ Yes, I sentence DJ to the limo! DJ did nothing, but talk in the confessional (once) about Anne Maria and Beardo's conflict and interact with Ella (lots), and loose the challenge (quickly, he didn't do anything else even after the challenge was over either). DJ needs to interact with someone else other than Ella. Do something. Stop being so boring! Do something interesting, like trying to expose Beth's antagonistic side. DJ's character frustrates me so much, no offence to the RPer. Category:Blog posts